Different systems and methods are well-known in the art, providing various kinds of communication services. Examples of such systems are phone switching systems, instant messaging systems and so-called social media network systems, like e.g. Twitter, LinkedIn or Facebook. Among these, public, office, or private systems may be distinguished. All of these systems provide their special set of services based on their special representation of the end-user and its respective data base. The results are disjoint communications streams, characterized by a certain degree of user-unfriendliness due to e.g. multiple presence status fields to look after and to be manually maintained. Furthermore, if done very frequently during the day, starting calls and conferences manually may be experienced as a hassle by the user.
The goal of facilitating the use of such modern communication systems has been approached in the art by distributing numerous synchronization applications (“Sync Apps”) to bridge information between different systems. As an example, the application “TwitterApp” for the Facebook service allows the Facebook status to be synchronized up with the Twitter status of user. Unfortunately, these kind of applications are restricted to merely translating a status information from one data base to the respective entry in the data base of another communication service. To further facilitate call set up, there are so-called click-to-call or click-to-conference applications available which however reside in only one of the many used communication systems.